Arranged
by Halphas00
Summary: A SasuHina fic from me to you. First time writer. Wish you all may enjoy. May or may not be one-shot depending on the reviews. Thank y'all.
1. ENCOUNTER

It was spring. Start of a new school year for Konoha Academy. Cherry blossoms are blooming everywhere. Everyone seems excited for another youthful year of their high school life. "Ohayou-gozaimasu, Hinata-san" a swarm of boys line up, like soldiers who saw their princess. "A-a-ano, y-you don't need to that every morning. It's kind of embarrassing," said by the beautiful young lady who's making her way inside. As usual, she was stuttering a lot, especially when she's embarrassed. "Yo, Hinata! Being so popular, as always, in start of the school year, ha?" A girl with brown, twin-bun, hair approaching her said while letting out a laugh.

"It's n-not like that Tenten-san. They just greeted me."

"Greeted you? You must be kidding me? I was impressed by how you analyze things. WAHAHAHA!" said by the brunette patting her back.

"Hmp. It's the truth though." Hinata pouted.

"You know, these dudes here have every right to praise you like a goddess. I mean look at you. You're smart, beautiful, kind, and talented and you're an ojou-chan."

"Y-you're e-e-exaggerating things, Tenten-san"

"Okay, enough with the stuttering. We're going to be late on our first class if we don't hurry."

And the two headed for their classroom just in time before the first period start.

* * *

The bell rang, reminding everyone that it is lunch time. "I felt like the teacher is really making the time to last longer. Ugh! My back hurts." Tenten said while massaging her left shoulder. "You think so? I think sensei is just being himself today. Wanna grab lunch?"

"Who would refuse that offer?! C'mon!"

Just before they left the classroom, a huge crowd of girls are screaming inside. "KYAA~ Sasuke-kun."

"Oh beautiful kitten how was your day so far?"

No wonder. It's because of the presence of the campus' hottest guy. Sasuke Uchiha is the only one who can pull off such entrance.

"See you later!" He said while flashing a flying kiss that send every fan girl to paradise.

"That Uchiha guy sends chill to my spine whenever he do that." Tenten said. They we're walking down the halls leading to the cafeteria. "He's a womanizer, I think," said by the Hyuuga who is getting the tray, ready to take their order.

"Yah! I mean, does he need to do that? Yes he's handsome but, for goodness sake he doesn't need to flirt with every girl the school."

"Maybe he's just enjoying his popularity. Don't sweat about it so much Tenten-san," Hinata was poking the meat balls on her pasta. She doesn't seem interested with the topic at all.

"Popularity my ass," rolling her eyes. "He even tries to flirt with me! Ugh! Just the thought of it send shivers every time. By the way do you have practice later? I'm heading somewhere so I can't walk with you home."

"No, I don't but, I have to finish something. Our president is out and we need to finish it today so, I'll be the one doing it."

"Your president is so lucky to have you. She was such a slacker." She said while chewing on her apple.

After talking with various topics, Tenten and Hinata headed to their classroom after they finish their lunch.

* * *

As the bell ring, Tenten immediately stand up and bid good bye to the young Hyuuga. Hinata fix her things and headed to their clubroom. She has to finish all the paper works today so that their club will continue to be an _"official club"_ of the school. Hinata stayed in the clubroom until she finished all what is needed to be done. And before she even knew it, it was already dark. "That took forever to finish. Good thing it's done. I can finally go home." The young Hyuuga tidied up the room before she leaves. She turned off the light and finally locked the door. She was walking down the hall when she notices that the light in the gym was still on. _I thought there's no one around here at this time. Why does the light there still on?_ Out of curiosity, Hinata went there and check it out.

Hinata headed in the lockers near the gymnasium, it was used by the basketball team. It was their office. She peeked there silently, not wanting anyone to see, but before she even knows it, she just found herself pinned on the wall, strong hands gripping her wrists beside her head. Her eyes were shut. She was panting. Her whole body was trembling by the thought that someone is trying to do something to her. She tried struggling from the grip but, it was too strong for her.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The man was whispering, but quiet loud, on her ears. It sends shivers down her spine.

"L-let me g-go!" She was trying her best to break free from the man's grip. She can feel drops of water.

"Why should I?" He was tightening his grip.

"Because I said so and i-it hurts!" Hinata was still struggling.

"Eh? But you want this, right? That's why you come here in the first place," the man was obviously trying to tease her.

"W-wh-what? I was just checking because the lights are still on. Like I wanted to be raped," she was gradually opening her left eye, trying to look at the man's face. Yes, it was him, the man with midnight hair, the womanizer, Sasuke Uchiha. He was naked, not totally naked but half naked, she can clearly see that he just came out from the bathroom, the water she felt was from his dripping hair.

"As expected from you," the man finally released her from his grip. "You were not like the other girls, Hinata Hyuuga."

He was looking directly on her eyes. Onyx met the pale purple ones. His eyes were like a deep ocean. She can't read him at all.

"What are you talking about?" She was trying to sound brave while soothing her now free wrists.

"Like I mean, girls always fall head over heels for me, but you-"

"Because I have a boyfriend," Hinata didn't wait for the man to finish his sentence. "And no one will ever fall for a man who tried to rape them, right?" She said while raising her eyebrow.

"Don't worry Hyuuga-sama," he wanted to make that sarcastic enough to piss her, "I don't intend to make YOU fall for me. You're not my type at all." He was staring at her with a smirk on his face. He never saw him like this before. Usually, he was just a playboy who flirts with girls every time.

"Well then, that's good. I will take my leave now. Goodbye Uchicha-san." Just before she was about to leave, the raven haired man stop her. "Are you alone?"

"Yes," she answered him bluntly.

"Wait there." It was an order. An order she knew she had to obey if she doesn't want to involve with any more trouble with him.

* * *

_He was really taking his time. Does he know it's already 8pm? And why do I have to wait here anyway? _She let out a sigh._ I'm not really thinking straight today._ She thought while waiting patiently for him. Hearing the sound of closing door, she finally saw the Uchiha making his way out.

"Let's go." He commanded her, again.

"Why do you have to make me wait? Was it to make fun of me? Or maybe you're scared to be alone?" She was trying to piss the young man.

"I'll walk you home." He said calmly.

"Walk me home, ne? Oh, I thought you're just scared. . . . ." The idea doesn't sink to her immediately, until the reality of what he said struck her. "WALK ME HOME?!" Her eyes were popping out and her jaw drop.

"What are you some kind of an idiot? I said it in a way a normal person would get it, right? You got some mental disease or what?" He was rather annoyed by her reaction.

"Y-y-you don't have to w-walk me home," waving her hands in disagreement. She was stuttering a lot just by the thought that the _mighty_ Uchiha will walk her home.

"That stuttering is rather annoying than cute so please, cut it out, ok?" He looked pissed. She was shocked. She never saw this kind Uchiha. "I'm not asking for permission. I'm doing it whether you like or not. As you can see, yours truly is a real gentleman and I don't like the thought of making a woman, or a girl in particular," he was eyeing her from head to toe, "to walk alone at this hour."

She was, again, shock by what he said. She can feel that her face was really getting hot and she was blushing really hard. She couldn't find the words to say.

"You're going home or what? Let's go!"

"H-hai!"

* * *

As they were walking, Hinata was in deep thought of what was happening a while ago. _So he was really nice after all or he was just trying to flirt with me too? But, why would he sound so annoyed if he was making me fall for him? And besides, he said that he was not trying to make fall for him, right? _She was interrupted when she suddenly bump onto Sasuke's back.

"Ouch! Sorry," she said while rubbing the forehead. "Is there something wrong?" She peeked on why he suddenly stopped and saw a group of men in front of them. They were dressed like bad guys in movies. They like gangsters, in fact.

"Now, what do we have here?" The one with the weird hairstyle was approaching them. "Brother, mind lending us that girl behind you?"

_What? Is he talking about me? OMG! What should we do? _She was panicking, but she never show any sign of it because she knew that it'll just make the gangsters to insist. However, she was more shocked by the fact that the man in front had this passive look in his eyes. He was totally calm. His onyx orbs never show fear. In fact, they were like saying _"Dare to approach me and I'll kill you all."_

"Uchiha-san, what should we do?" It was merely a whisper, but still audible enough for the young man.

"Shh! It's your fault. You should figure that out yourself." _What is wrong with him? I'm asking nicely and he blurts out such rude words! _She was protesting inwardly.

"Hey! Don't discuss things by yourself. Get them boys!" The other guys started to attack them. Hinata was really panicking. They had nowhere to run. They are surrounded by these goons. Sasuke, on the other hand, seems very calm. He took a deep breath and started to counter. The Hyuuga heiress was really amazed in the way he fights. He can easily dodge the attacker. She was really caught up in watching him fight. She didn't even notice the leader that was attacking her from the back. And before she can even make a move, she was caught. His left arm was wrapped around her neck. She can barely breathe.

"UCHIHA-SAN!" She screamed.

Sasuke shot his to the screaming girl. His onyx orbs were wide open. He was surprise to see her caught by the man with the weird hairstyle.

"Well, this is something. Even though you're still a high schooler, you've got nice body. Such soft skin will go to waste if you spend it with this boy. How about I make you into a woman tonight?" He licked her ears after. The Hyuuga beauty was screaming and crying. She was struggling to break free from the grasp of the shitty man.

The young Uchiha was distracted by acts of the leader, so distracted that he didn't notice that one of the gangsters was about to him with a pipe. "Uchiha-san!" Hinata shouted after seeing him got hit by a pipe. Sasuke was bleeding. He fell on his knees. He can't see properly. His head was spinning. Hinata bite the hands of the leader, she break free. The leader screams in pain. "Why you little bitch!" He was about to hit the young heiress, fortunately for them, there was a police roaming around.

"Boss the cops," one of them said. "Tsk. Let's go." And they run away.

Hinata let out a sign and then run to the aid of the bleeding Uchiha. "Oh my god, you're bleeding." The young Hyuuga was panicking. "Let's call and ambulance." Hinata was about to dial the emergency number but, suddenly stop by the young man. "Stop. I don't to go there. My parents will know and I'll get in much more trouble."

"Oh, ok. But what are we gonna do now? Oh, my apartment is just around the corner. Can you at least stand? Let's walk there."

She helped the young Uchiha and they walk to her apartment. She led Sasuke to her room and let him sleep there. Hinata went to the bathroom and get her first aid kit to at least stop the bleeding and clean his wound.

"Ouch, can you at least be gentle?! It fucking hurts!" the Uchiha growl.

"I'm trying, I'm trying. Just bear with it a little more." She said as she cleans the wound.

"I'll spend the night here. I can't walk home looking and feeling like this." He demanded.

"Okay. Just take a rest. And don't do something, okay?" She walks out the room and closes the door.

_I really owe him one._ _Thanks to him nothing bad happen to me._ Hinata was in deep thought as she was fixing in her things.

"Hey, do you want to eat some-" She pauses as she saw the young Uchiha sleeping soundly.

The bluenette slowly walks towards the sleeping Uchiha. _When you look at him like this, when he's asleep, he looks like a nice guy. Wait, is he really a nice guy? I mean, he did save me a while ago. Is it all just an act? Or . . . _, the Hyuuga heiress sigh. "Well, he did save me. He's not that bad after all." And she smiled while watching the raven haired high schooler sleep.


	2. BREAKFAST, NEWS, WHAT THE HELL IS NEXT?

**A/N: Sorry that the characters here is so OOC. I just wanted to write a story about them for so long because I'm a SasuHina shipper. Too bad they ain't gonna happen. So let me pour everything here. Enjoy. Reviews please. 3**

**~o~o~o~**

Sunday morning, Hinata woke up on her bed as usual. She sits and found herself still in her yesterday's uniform. _Wait what happen? Why am I still in my uniform?_ She blinks a couple of times and remembers everything that had happen last night.

"Wait, the Uchiha!" She rushes out her room and look for the supposedly sleeping Uchiha.

"Uchiha-san, are you still-"

"You're so loud. I woke up a couple of hours ago." The raven haired boy was sitting on the sofa and browsing the television.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you went home already." She blushes a bit.

"Hn. By the way, can I at least have breakfast here? It's really troublesome if I'll eat at home." He said, still browsing for a good show.

"It's fine," she walks through the phone near the kitchen counter, "What do you want to eat, pizza? Burger? Or donuts?" She asks Sasuke with a gentle smile on her face.

"Pizza? Burger? Donuts? Wait, are you asking for a delivery?" He shoots an unamused look on the Hyuuga beauty.

"Yes?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Why not cook your own breakfast? Wait don't tell me you can't cook?!"

"No," she bows her head in embarrassment.

"Ah, I see, why did I forget about that thing. You are a sheltered princess after all. Of course you can't cook." He looks at her as if he was mocking her.

"I am not. I just don't find the time nor a person who'll teach me how." She defended.

"If you say so. Anyways, I'll cook for the both of us. Do you at least have some eggs and some vegetables or tomatoes there?" He said while getting ready.

"Sorry, but there's none." She turns a million shades of red out of embarrassment.

Sasuke lets out a sigh. _What kind of place is this?!_ He thought inwardly. He was really not amused in the turn of events. First, he got hit by a pipe and bleed for protecting a girl he just met and now, he'll cook for the very same GIRL and it not just end there, now he'll cook without any ingredients at all.

"What kind of place is this?!" He, uncontrollably, said it out loud. Not to mention he sounded so pissed.

The Hyuuga beauty was shock. She was lost for words. Tears were building up in her eyes. Hinata tried her best to contain those tears. She bit her lower lip, but that didn't help at all.

"W-w-wait! Don't cry! I didn't mean to say it like that." The young Uchiha was also shock by the reactions of the girl in front of him. The mighty Uchiha Sasuke was panicking, at the moment, because a certain girl was crying in front of him because of something he never meant to do, not to mention it's not about love. _Just what is happening in my life?_

"I got an idea. Just please stop crying for goodness sake." Sasuke trying to calm the pale eyed beauty.

"What is it?" She sniffed.

Sasuke scribbled in a piece of paper he found lying around the coffee table. The Hyuuga just stand there confused of what he was writing.

"Here, take this. At least do the shopping." He let out a very deep sigh.

She was staring at the piece of paper the young Uchiha gave her. "O-okay." She smiled. Hinata didn't know why but somehow, she found his actions quite amusing.

The heiress went out to 'do the shopping'. She bid him goodbye, saying that she'll come back as soon as possible and closes the door.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!" He scream just when he saw that she was far enough. "I should just go home and do the cooking there. At least, I'm not going to struggle to find the ingredient since I have a very decent kitchen." He drop his body on the comfy sofa next to him.

"Well, she will take a while, I guess." The raven haired boy stand up and head over the wash room. He washed his face and replace the gauze of his wound. _I'm impress, everything is well organized here._ He pat his face dry with a towel he saw inside.

Sasuke wonder around her apartment. He happens to notice the line of frames, placed neatly, on top of a small cabinet of books. They are photos of her, solo shots, family pictures, _Wait is that Negi?!_ _Oh, that's right she is a Hyuuga. But they were so different._ And he also noticed a certain frame, a pink picture frame with heart etched. It was with a certain blonde. She was smiling beautifully there. _Hn. So this maybe is her so called boyfriend, she looks so happy here._ Not that he cares so much about the picture after taking a glimpse of them, he went to the sofa again and turn on the television to kill sometime, not that he'll find a good show of course.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the door swung open and there enters the bluenette holding a shopping bag with her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She smiled to him.

"You better be. No one makes an Uchiha wait that long." His tone was a mix of harshness and sarcasm.

"Sorry." She bows her head.

"Stop apologizing every damn time!" Okay, now he's annoyed.

"H-hai." _Pull yourself Hinata don't cry, again._ She thought inwardly.

Sasuke let out a very deep sigh. He headed straight to her 'kitchen' and prep everything. He was there chopping and chopping and chopping. The young heiress couldn't help herself to be curious. She walks slowly and try peeking on what he was doing. She was kinda impress that the _mighty_ Uchiha Sasuke knows how to cook and on top of that, he was cooking for the both of them at this very moment.

"What are you cooking?" She asks breaking the silence between them.

"Just ordinary omelet with vegetables and bacon and toasting some bread. I was impress that your kitchen was fully equip." Sarcasm in deed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled awkwardly. Well, duh, she really wanted to learn how to cook. So buying things for the kitchen was a hobby of hers. It's just she doesn't have time to learn and someone to teach her. Really? Living your whole life with someone to cook for you after waking up evry day never help, at all.

After few minutes or so of Sasuke going around the kitchen, finally it's done. Breakfast is served for the both of them. The young heiress was getting hungry just from the smell of it. It smells very nice. The young Uchiha place two plates on the dinner table and they shared their first breakfast together.

Hinata can't wait anymore and she finally dig in, "thanks for the meal." After a few chewing, her face lighten up, and there goes with a big and truthful smile, one that can captivate anyone who'll see it. "This was delicious. How did you do this?!" She said and eat some more.

Seeing her flash that smile really caught him off guard. This is the first time someone complimented him for his cooking, not that he cooks for everyone. But really that smile. It was, he was speechless.

"It was just simple." He said bluntly.

"I see. I really get so motivated after tasting this." She was still smiling.

"Motivated?"

"Yes. You see, I'm really trying my best to learn how to cook. And after seeing you, Uchiha Sasuke, cook something this delicious, I get so motivated, somehow."

"Hn," was all he can say. Really? How can you be motivated by that? _She is a strange girl, for real._

After the delicious breakfast, Sasuke decided to go home, finally he can go home. _Going home was the best choice I've ever done today. I should just gone home after I woke up. _The young Hyuuga escorted him to the door, she apologize (again) for causing him so much trouble and finally bid him good bye.

"Take care Uchiha-san." She bid him.

"Hn." And there goes their final conversation.

* * *

The young Uchiha finally reached his apartment. "This is the first time I'll really thrilled to go home. Finally." He said in front of his door. Sasuke let out a deep sigh. Finally he can rest. After everything that happen last night and this morning, he was really, really exhausted. Thanks to a certain girl. A girl he's not interested in. Why the hell did he even go to that extent? Another sigh came out from him. Finally, time to get a very long sleep and relax, or so he think. The raven haired boy swung open the door and there he saw a man, about the age of 40s, have also the same raven hair color, same as him, sitting in his couch.

"Oh. Look who's here for a visit. What do you want old man?" The young Uchiha said unamused.

"Is that how you greet your father?" The raven haired man said, standing up.

Yes, this is Uchiha Sasuke's father. One of the most influential man in their town. He's one of the big shot/fish or whatever you call it, Uchiha Fugaku. And he's here for a visit. No not actually a visit, and Sasuke was very aware of that.

"So what is it that you want? Something so important that you came all the way here personally." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Yes. It is indeed important. I'll get to the point," the older Uchiha cough "I was here to inform you about your marriage."

"Marriage? I don't want to." Sasuke gave his father his infamous death glare.

"It is decided. Whether you like or not, you'll go." Mr. Fugaku really didn't care if he was being kill inside his son's mind, as long as he can say everything he want. "Actually, this was supposed to be a surprise for the both of you. We decided that you should meet each other on the date that had been set."

"So why telling me this now?" The young Uchiha cut his father's monologue.

"It is because I know you. You are my son after all. I know that you like playing with girls. So I decided that you should start making a move with her or so." Fugaku said.

"Why not Itachi? Make him marry that girl." Sasuke insists.

"Because he's busy managing out business. And besides, she was about your age, so you two are the one match. Not to mention, she was attending the same school as you do." He defended. "Here. Have a look at this. This was your fiancée's profile. Everything you need to know is inside this envelop. Check this out for goodness sake." Mr. Fugaku looks straight to Sasuke's eyes. Judging by his action, the young Uchiha concluded that he can never say no to this request or commend, rather, since his father just rub it on his face. He should comply. His father was never like this to him before. "I'll be going now, I really need to catch my next meeting. It's nice to see you still in good shape, except for that scar. Stop getting yourself hurt for some girls, okay? Remember, stop fooling around, and don't mess this up. This is the only time that I am not letting you off the hook if you fail. I'm counting on you Sasuke." And with that his father, Uchiha Fugaku, left his apartment.

Well this day was really messed up. So much irritating things in one day. The events with the Hyuuga and now this, his marriage meet up. What could be worse?

Sasuke, irritated by the turn of events, sit on his couch. He sat there damn founded. He was staring at the brown envelop that his father left on the table. After staring at it for a few minutes he decided to check it out, not that he can say no. At least he needs to know the girl's name. He grabbed the brown envelop and open it. _What?!_ What could be worse you say? The name of the girl written inside, that's worse.

"Hyuuga Hinata," he smirk. "This is really not a good joke, fate."

Yes, the very same girl that cause the cut on the right-most part of his forehead and the one who made him cook breakfast, is the very same girl who's information was written inside the envelop his father left.

"I'm definitely dreaming." He rested his head on the couch and closed his eyes.

Things really gone into the wrong directions. He, the mighty Uchiha Sasuke, known for being a womanizer and a gentleman, who avoids girls that are serious about relationships, is now getting arranged to marry a girl whose kind was what he avoided. Yes, he avoided some girls, especially girls that are most likely to cry when he broke up with her. He is a gentleman after all. After all that had happen to him, he just went with the flow. Not that he can say no anyway.


	3. DOUCHEBAG, WHO ARE YOU AGAIN?

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update. Hope you enjoy. Reviews 3**

**~o~o~o~**

Tired and still shocked with everything that had happen yesterday, Sasuke went to school with dark circles around his eyes.

"Sasuke!" a white haired, with a light blue tint to it, boy yelled approaching the young Uchiha. "Have you heard about the- oh! What the hell is with those dark circles?!"

"It's nothing important." He said bluntly.

"I want to know." The young man burst out laughing. "It's rare to see you with dark circles. So are you up all night banging a girl?" Sarcasm was encrypted in his words.

"Just when did I ever bang a girl? Don't compare me with you." He gave his best friend this infamous glare.

"I'm not like that!" he pouted, "So tell me!" insist by the boy in front of him.

"My old man. He came over yesterday to say that I am set to an arranged marriage."

"Wow man! That's cool," Suigetsu laughs, "so who is the lucky girl?" Sarcasm indeed.

"I'm yet to know her." He lied. It is better not to tell his idiot best friend about her identity especially when she is yet to know the news herself.

"Ha! Good luck to you! The day of your pay back is about to come." The white haired boy laughs all the way until they finally reached their classroom.

Right before he entered their room, he catches a glimpse of a certain bluenette girl. _Hinata Hyuuga, let's see._

"Hinata-chan do you have practice later?" Her brunette best friend said. Class is just over. And when the students heard the last bell rings, it means to start club activities. Tenten is currently on a club where she can and can't practice, depends on her mood. She was good in it, so their club president didn't obligate her to practice every day. While Hinata, on the other hand, always joins the everyday practice. She was good in theater too but, she was just kind. And hey, plays cannot be practice without the main cast, right?

"Yes. Sorry Tenten-san. I can't walk home with you today." Hinata said with sad eyes.

"Don't worry about it too much. I'm all grown up after all." The brunette said assuring Hinata that she doesn't have to worry about her. She's just so kind hearted.

"Sasuke attend the practice, okay?" Some random guy said.

"Hn" is all he said. He never really cares. He was good at basketball. Practice was just a pass time for him. Really, he didn't have to practice. He and Suigetsu can bring the team to the finals even without practicing, that's how good they were.

Sasuke, as usual, attends the practice. Run around the court, pass the ball, make free throw shoots, and play with random team mates and win the match. He sweats himself really hard every day. Why? He didn't know too. Maybe it's just a daily routine but today is really not like usual. He was somehow frustrated. Yes, frustrated. Having forced to marry a certain girl he didn't like. What could be worst? He didn't want to be tied like that forever, or maybe? Well, he must admit he really wanted to change his image. He was known as the 'womanizer' that he just played right after he was dumped by his first love. Yes, he was dumped. The mighty, ever perfect Uchiha Sasuke was dumped by the very first girl he courted. And there goes all the loyalty he can give to a girl.

"That's all for today team. Good work!" Shouted by their coach.

_That went by fast. _Sasuke thought inwardly. Not that he wish to extend the practice more.

His shower time was longer than usual that his best friend knock twice on the door just to check if something happens to him that he bluntly gave a "None. Go on ahead without me," answer. Actually he was just standing there, letting the hot water wash his thoughts away, he wish. After that he was the only one left. He was walking on the 2nd floor of the west wing since he left something in the classroom. Walking, the young Uchiha saw the same pale eyed heiress running to the gate and there, standing a blonde boy whose face was familiar. He was the same blonde he saw in the pink picture frame in the house of the Hyuuga. _She seems happy. I wonder what will be her reaction after hearing the news from his old man. Somehow, I wanted to see it._ No, he never intends to make fun of her. He just wanted to know if she'll accept it without any objection since she was so kind and not to mention Hiashi Hyuuga always gets whatever he wanted. He will never take no as an answer and Sasuke was very aware of that.

"I'm really not the kind of person that gets between lovers but, hey, it's not my fault, right?" The raven haired boy said to himself. He really felt bad though. Imagine, if Hinata accepts it without any objection, which he knew that she'll definitely do, then they have to end their 'relationship' right away. Then, the whole engagement thing will be announced all over the town and then, he'll be marked as '_the guy who's responsible for the sweetest couple's break up'_. Not that he care, but of course he wanted to have a peaceful life thus, changing his image as the 'womanizer' will help him achieve it.

Sunday morning. The young Uchiha was on his way on his favorite coffee shop. It was a routine of him to drop by this café if ever he has free time. This place makes him relax somehow. The waitress and manager of the shop already name him as one of their 'VIP' regulars, well he was an Uchiha after all. The moment he entered the café the barista was already prepping his order. Of course the usual, black coffee, no cream, just one packet of sugar to go with it.

After enjoying his coffee, Sasuke decided to go straight home until he saw a familiar blonde. He was with a girl. _What the fuck?_ He growl inwardly. Why? Because he was with Hinata? That would be great but no, he was with another girl. Pink haired, green eyed. They're like a really couple. Cuddling and kissing on the road. Not that he cares so he continue to walk and when he face the opposite direction, there he saw the pearl eyed and his soon to be fiancée. If this continues they'll bump into each other.

Sasuke wanted to let everything go the way they are. He never wanted to meddle with things but he also didn't want to embarrass a girl, especially his future fiancée, in front of many people.

"Yo." Sasuke said distracting the young Hyuuga.

"Oh. Hi?" She was shocked. Never expect to talk to him again, plus he was the first to approach.

"You alone?" His eyes say that he was such an idiot to do this.

"Yes. And I'm kinda in a hurry. Sorry but can we talk some other time?" She smile and tried to peek behind his back and there she saw his boyfriend. "Naruto-kun?" She said.

_Shit. _"Just spare a few minutes." He insisted.

"Sorry, I really can't and I think I just saw my boyfriend." She smiles, again. The young Hyuuga was really confused on his actions. _Is he picking on me?_ She thought inwardly and took another glimpse, making sure she still can see his boyfriend. And there he is but with another pink haired girl. The pale eyed beauty was so shocked, her eyes were popping out, jaw drop, after seeing his boyfriend kiss the girl.

Out of shock, she unconsciously walks to approach Naruto. The raven haired boy face palmed himself as he tried to stop the Hyuuga heiress but she just shove him off. _Just what the fuck?_ For the second time today.

Hinata caught up with the two. Now there she is standing in front of him. Naruto's eyes were also popping out. He never saw this coming but didn't let the pink haired girl notice that. Dumbfounded, the pink haired girl was eyeing Hinata front head to toe, one brow was raising up.

"Naruto-kun, who is she?" The pearl eyed girl asks. The Hyuuga beauty was trying to calm herself down.

"Babe, you know her?!" The pink haired girl gave the blonde a glare. "Who are you girl?"

"I'm Naruto-kun's girlfriend, right Naruto-kun?" She smiles to him. Hinata trusts his boyfriend so much. She knew he'll tell that girl that yes, she is her girlfriend.

"She's your girlfriend?! Wait, what the hell is going on. Hey girl, I am his girlfriend. Are you blind or what?" She raised their hands, fingers entangled. "I need an explanation Naruto."

"No. I didn't know her at all. Maybe she's one of those girls who had a crush on me, you know." He winked at her.

The words that Hinata was waiting never left his mouth. She was shock, so shock. Did he just shove her off? Her lips parted, wanting to say something.

"Let's just go Sakura-chan, don't let it bother you, ok?" And he kisses her cheek. They left, walking farther and farther. _Wait, wait, wait Naruto-kun this is just a joke right? Please say that it's just a joke._ The bluenette was about to chase the couple until strong arms stop her. The young Uchiha saw everything and he did it to prevent her from further humiliation.

"Please let me through." She begged.

Sasuke was in front of her, right arm was wrapped around her petite form. "Stop this. Don't cause a scene, let's go." He dragged her to the nearest playground. Hopefully, there's no one there. She let her sat on the swing. The young Uchiha then leans against the pole. _Just what the hell am I doing? Just what the hell Sasuke? You fucking idiot!_ He was scolding himself inwardly. Why does he keep on getting himself involved with this girl?

The young Hyuuga then stand up, she was facing the ground. Sasuke wanted to say something to her. He wanted to say that he was an idiot to do that but he was surprise when she looked at him, he was speechless. Words won't come out like they used to. _Shit! Dammit dammit dammit. How?! How?! How can you still smile after all that?_ Yes, the Hyuuga was smiling at him, but it was not her usual gentle smile, it was fake. Definitely fake as the raven haired boy can clearly see through her eyes that she was so sad.

"Thank you for stopping me. Who knows what could have happen if you didn't." She said giving a weak laugh.

"Why?" Is all he can respond now.

"Why what?" Still smiling.

"Why are you still smiling?! He fucking cheated in front of your face!" He was also stunned that he was saying this to her. Why is he so enrage?_ Fuck everything, I don't care anymore_.

"There's no point in crying, right? Maybe he didn't like me anymore and just can't say it because he didn't want to hurt my feelings, or maybe? Oh well, I'll be going. I need to do something. Thank you again. I owe you twice now." And there ends their conversation. She turned her back, walk and she was about to fall but she quickly caught herself. She took a deep breath and walk again.

The young Uchiha was left there speechless. "How the hell can you still smile with all that?! How the hell can you think you his actions in a good way?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He gritted his teeth and clenched is fist. He was fucking pissed at the moment.

After another tiring Sunday, Sasuke finally got home. He really wanted to dive right now on his bed. He was tired of everything that happened today. The young Uchiha click his telephone for any message, most of them he didn't want to hear. The last message was from his father, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Sasuke! So how's the relationship between you and Hiashi's daughter? I hope you're not playing around. By the way, I call you because I wanted to inform that next Monday, you should skip school. Wear the suit I sent you because you are meeting your fiancée. Go to ***** restaurant at 11:30. Don't be late. Remember Sasuke, don't disappoint me."

"Oh great. After she was dumped, now she's meeting her fiancée. What worse can happen to her?" He was unamused. He was so tired to react. He'll just go with flow. It's his father anyway, saying no means disappointment. At least he has a whole week to prepare for another tiring day so the raven haired young Uchiha went straight right to his bed and sleep.


	4. SAY WHAT!

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the kind reviews. I really appreciate it. Here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave your reviews. Thank you.**

**PS: Sorry for all the typos and wrong grammar. :)**

**~o~o~o~**

"Hey, hey, have you heard? Hyuuga-san was two timed by her boyfriend." Some random girl said. It was supposed to be a whisper but the Hyuuga beauty heard it anyway.

"Hinata-chan!" Tenten hurried to Hinata's side, knowing what happen to her. "Are you okay?"

"So the news spread like fire." She let out a weak laugh. "Yes. It can't be helped, right?" She smiles, like before.

"Are you sure? It's Naruto we're talking. I know how much you love him." The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"It is indeed hurtful but, if I can't give him the love and happiness he wanted and he was feed up by me, then he made the right decision, right?" She explains.

"What the hell? It's not right to two timed you! He could have just told you instead of doing that. He was a jerk, no a douche bag, no, much worst!" She hissed, "I'll never find the right words to describe him."

"Please don't say things like that." The young heiress smile, it was as beautiful as before.

The two girls went to their classroom and let the day pass like any other they have, except Tenten, she was really in a bad mood today. If Hinata wasn't her bestfriend, she could have said so many things to her right now without even thinking about it. But it is Hinata. The brunette knew that she was the most gentle and kind person in the whole world. She'll just forgive and forget.

* * *

"Sasuke! Oi! SASUKE!" Suigetsu yelled, loud enough to make the young Uchiha dart his eyes on him. "Dude, you're spacing out. Did something happen?"

"No. What is it?" Sasuke said bluntly.

"I was asking if you can ask the coach to let me off early today. I have something to do. Please." He pleaded.

"What will I get from doing that?"

"Lots of love from me." The white haired boy laughs and pouted his lips, as if to give Sasuke a kiss.

"Go get yourself a good excuse because I won't do it." A trace of disgust can be seen on his face.

"Dude, I'm just kidding. Please. I'm begging you!" Suigetsu still tries to convince the young Uchiha.

"No!" As he was making a stressful argument with Suigetsu, he catches a glimpse of a certain blue haired girl making her way to the back garden. _What is she going to do there? _Sasuke never take his eyes off her. She looks exactly like normal but one thing is off right now, the raven haired boy can definitely tell that she is very, very, very sad at the moment. Yes, she gave off that bright aura every time, but he can definitely see through her.

"Watcha looking at?! Are you even listening?!" Suigetsu tried to peek on where the Uchiha was looking.

"It's nothing." He pushed him, a light push. "Alright, alright, I'll tell the coach myself just stop bothering me. I need to go." He puts his hands inside his side pockets and walk away.

"Thank a bunch!" The white haired boy waves at him.

* * *

The young Hyuuga heiress found herself here in place where just a few, or some time no one at all, go to, the back garden. She always go there whenever something happen whether good or bad, it's just the place where she can think and relax plus, no one bothers her here. Hinata was here today not because she was happy but because she was sad, she wanted to cry. But crying is just for the stage. The young heiress didn't want anybody to see that outside the stage.

Tears are building up in her eyes. They wanted to escape so badly but Hinata tried her best to calm herself, but it's no use. She was ready to cry when suddenly, someone was walking towards her. The pale eyed beauty quickly wipes the teardrops that escape.

"May I sit here?" A deep husky voice broke the silence in the garden.

"Sure." She was looking at the young man in beside her. It was Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata was confused on why is he in this garden. She never really saw him here, not once.

"Stop staring." The Uchiha said bluntly.

"Oh, sorry." She bows her head immediately. Her face was a million shade of red now. It's so embarrassing that the young Uchiha caught her staring at him.

"I was expecting to see you having puffy eyes and looking like a mess after what happen the other day. I'm amazed. You are as cheerful as usual." He said while staring blanking ahead.

"Yes, well as I said, nothing can be done. Things happen and I cannot undo it, can I? So all I have to do is go with flow, right?" The pale beauty said while giving a bitter smile which may appear to be sweet, but the young Uchiha can see through it, clearly.

"Hn."

"Thank you, again, for everything. Tell me if I could do something to repay you. You've done so much to help me." She smiles.

"How much are you willing to do in order to repay me?" He asks seriously.

"As long as I can do your wish, I'm willing to do it." She said while leaning over to take a good look on his face.

"If I ask a kiss from you, you'll do it?" The young Uchiha smile, wait no it was not a smile, a smirk rather.

"Are you serious? I mean it is-"

"You can do it, right? It was just a kiss. It was nothing special." She was cut off by Sasuke.

"It is special!" Hinata protests. She was the kind that takes relationship seriously and for her a kiss is something you just give to the one you love. She didn't even give her first kiss to Naruto, which she was thankful of. The young Uchiha look at her, her face was saying _'It is special and I'm fucking serious about it!'_

To avoid furthermore argument he just nods in agreement and says "Sure. I'll tell you right away." And with this the raven eyed boy stands up and takes his leave.

The young Hyuuga was confused on his actions. _I really can't tell what he is thinking. _She let it slide with a deep sigh.

* * *

The young Hyuuga was off early today. She asks her president if she could go home early today because she was not feeling well, but no she's lying. She just really wanted some time off. The pale eyed heiress went straight home and drops her body on her couch. Tears are threatening to fall from her pale lavender orbs. That is when her phone rang. She was startled and hurriedly answers the phone because the ring tone was the answer-me-right-on-first-ring, why? Because it was her dad's.

"Good evening, yes father?" The young Hyuuga said softly.

"Hinata, make sure to free your schedule this coming Sunday. I don't want any conflict. You're to meet with my colleague's son. We were planning to have and him marry each other." Her father said bluntly.

"An arrange marriage? But father-"

"No buts." Hiashi interrupted her. "I told you, I don't want any conflict. You are to meet him whether you like it or not. Make sure to dress well. That's all. Good bye." And by that he drops the phone.

Hinata was left there staring at her phone. An arrange marriage, yeah right. After breaking up with her boyfriend, she is now to meet with random person and marry him. Fate was just, just too cruel to her. "He didn't even ask if I'm okay or not." And with this, tears come rolling down from her eyes. She just had enough. Her boyfriend denied her in front of another girl and now this, an arranged marriage which she cannot refuse. The young Hyuuga was well aware that the other party, just accept the deal because of her last name. Of course who will refuse to have the Hyuuga name? No one, or maybe because of her body. At a very young age, the pale eyed beauty was well endowed. As much as she wanted it, she cannot hide the fact that she was perfectly curve on every right place.

The young heiress just cried herself out all night. _This will be the last time, _she thought to herself. No one was watching her at the moment so it is the perfect chance. She promised herself that tomorrow everything will be fine. She will move on, hoping that she can, and accept what her dad had for her. It's true that she hated arrange marriage since it is not of true love, but what else is better right now? None. So whether she will be tied up on a planned weeding or not, it not for her to decide, it is for her father. She just hopes that the other party will realize how useless she is and end up turning the engagement down. But the chance of that happening is very low.

After an hour or so of crying, she felt that her eyelids were so heavy. Hinata just lets herself drifted off to sleep, knowing that she didn't change at all. Off to dreamland she goes, wishing that tomorrow will be a better day, much better than the last few days she had.

"It will be alright."


	5. COINCIDENCE, WHAT!

**Sorry for the very late update. Been busy with school, actually have no time for myself at all. I'm very touched by your reviews. It's very heart warming. Thank you very much.**

**Well here you go. Thanks for being patient. Till next update. Please don't forget to rape the review button. 3**

**~o~o~o~**

All dolled up, Hinata checked herself one last time on the mirror. Making sure that every single detail is well focused on. Her father is such a perfectionist that even her earrings will be noticed. The young heiress was wearing pleated chiffon dresses. The white-laced top and navy blue skirt which is inches above her knees and is separated by a simple black belt to compliment everything. On her wrist are chain-like gold bracelet and a silver wrist watch. To make everything perfect, she wore her favorite black ankle-strap heels that look perfectly with her dress and a white colored sling bag to go with it. Her hair was like usual but it was curled on the very end. The pale-eyed Hyuuga went down and there she saw a man in standing in front of her apartment, behind him a very familiar limousine. Before she approaches the car, the Hyuuga heiress takes a deep breath. _This is it Hinata. Everything will be fine. Do your best._ She cheered herself inwardly. The driver escorted the young lady and lets her have her way inside the car.

"Good morning father, nice to see you again." She greeted the man inside the car who has the same pale-colored eyes as her.

"Good morning. Remember what I said on the phone." He said on monotone.

"Y-yes." Hinata responded.

"Good. I know you are a very intelligent girl. And I hope everything will be well today." Hiashi said while looking at her daughter.

Hinata smiled softly at him in response and there they are on their way to the restaurant, the place where she will be meeting her fiancée.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, they finally arrived at one of the most prestigious restaurants in town. The driver drives the Hyuugas to the main entrance. Before the driver open the car door, Hiashi hold Hinata's arm and the same time he murmured "Please don't hate me." It was merely a whisper and not very audible but the young heiress heard enough to make her smile.

She was sure that she hates this event. Like marrying the guy you barely knew was the worst thing that could happen to a pure romantic girl like her. But after hearing her father said that, somehow, she wanted to just do her best and don't let him down.

Hiashi Hyuuga gets off the car first and then the pale eyed beauty follow. She took her time looking at the details of the restaurant. Hinata was really into arts, whether it is performing or visual arts, that' why she's in the theater club. _This was really a beautiful restaurant. The details are breath taking. Father has a very good eye at everything. Well at least he took me in one of the most beautiful places here in Konoha._ She said inwardly while smiling.

After a few minutes of talking to the driving, the older Hyuuga walks towards the entrance and he look at Hinata and motioned her to enter.

Right after Hiashi entered the restaurant all the waiters and receptionists focused on him. Of course, he is Hiashi Hyuuga, one of the leading businessman and most influential person here in Konoha and having him as a guest is a great privileged. Not to mention he is a perfectionist. He wanted everything to go on his way, and a scolding of a Hiashi Hyuuga is the least they want on his visit.

"Good Morning Hiashi-sama, table for two?" said by the waiter.

"No I'm here for a reservation with-" Hiashi told the waiter. Hinata was still engulfed with the whole view. Inside the restaurant was a very classic style and there a sweet harmony playing. She closed her eyes to feel everything. It was so nice to be in places like this.

"Hinata?" her father called.

"Oh- right. Sorry." She smiled in embarrassment and follows them.

"You seem kind of spacing out. Are you okay?" Hiashi inquired. They are now going on the second floor of the restaurant.

"Yes. It's just, it's so beautiful here." The paled eye girl smiled softly.

"Wait until you see the view on the upstairs." He said bluntly. Hinata was surprised. It was really beautiful. The second floor of the restaurant had an awesome ocean view. And that day was also perfect, a great sunny day and very beautiful blue ocean.

"Hinata?" Hiashi said, catching the young lady's attention.

"Oh, sorry it's just the view is very pretty." Hinata beamed a very beautiful smile, as beautiful as the view they are seeing at the moment.

The older Hyuuga walks towards a table with a couple of gentlemen waiting. Behind him was the petite girl. Hinata was walking while her eyes are looking directly at the ground.

"Hinata, let me introduce to one of my friends-" And with this the pale eyed heiress lift her sight to see a pair of familiar dark orbs. With eyes popping out and mouth slightly parted, she looks at him. "-this is Fugaku, Fugaku Uchiha." Hiashi finished.

"I-I-I-I" Hinata gasps as she turned her eyes to the other pair of dark orbs that are looking at her. Yes, this pair is definitely the ones that she already saw. The obsidian orbs, raven hair that belongs to the person that she was getting involved to for the past weeks.

"Is there something wrong?" Hiashi asks, examining her daughter.

"Oh. No, nothing. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for being rude. I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Nice meeting you Mr. Uchiha." She bows slightly.

After the very weird start of the meeting, Hiashi and Hinata finally take their seats. The waiter went over their table and asks for orders which they gave "coffee for three and a jasmin tea" as an answer.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was quite amused by the petite girl's reaction. Well, of course, you will be surprise to see someone you knew in a marriage meeting. But aside from that he was also observing the ever famous Hiashi Hyuuga. _He was really intimidating. I thought I won't be that intimidated but no, he was really scary. _He was smirking in amusement. _So this is Hiashi Hyuuga. I wouldn't be surprised that she cannot say no to him. He was more intimidating that dad._

"So nice meeting you Sasuke-kun." Hiashi breaking the silence.

"Yes, nice meeting you too Mr. Hiashi."

And after a quite long conversation about business, getting to know each other and other random stuffs which Hinata was just listening the whole time, Fugaku interrupts "Now, now, the young lady seems like she's not enjoying herself." and glances at Hinata.

"Oh no, don't mind me. I'm fine, really." She was waving her hands in front of her face.

"Well how about we get a separate table for the two of them so they can talk, you know." And he winked at Hiashi.

"That is a very good idea." Hiashi agreed.

_Oh no. Not good at all._ The bluenette petite girl thought inwardly. _Please Uchiha-san, do something._

But, let's face it, they have the least amount of power at the moment, so they can't do anything but to obey their fathers. And they are now alone on a table sitting across each other.

"Ahm, do you know about this?" Hinata tried to start the conversation.

"No." The raven haired boy answers bluntly.

"Oh I see. Sorry to how I reacted earlier." She smiles weakly.

"It's normal."

A quite disturbing amount of silence was exchange between the two of them until Sasuke finally break it.

"I have a proposal to you."

"Proposal?" Hinata responded in confusion.

"Yes, because most probably, one of them, or maybe my dad, will have a very disturbing idea that neither of us can disagree. Especially you, your dad was way more, you know, than my dad. So might as well just use this on our own benefit." He explains.

"Yes you are right. So what exactly is on your mind?" She smiles.

"Be my girlfriend." He said, and looks at her eyes directly.

"W-w-what? What?" Hinata blushed at the thought.

"Didn't I tell you before to stop that stuttering? I said be my girlfriend. Well, I'm not forcing you into it. This is just a counter measure whenever they think a very out of this world idea."

"Oh, okay." She clenched her chest.

And another long conversation on both tables, but more like just the table of the older men. Sasuke and Hinata barely talk after Sasuke's proposal.

"Okay. Seems like you finally know each other." Fugaku said cheerfully.

"Yeah. We know each other before this. We are actually schoolmates." Sasuke said.

"That's the reason for Hinata's reaction." Hiashi said, looking at her daughter.

"Y-yes." Hinata said meekly.

"Now. now, we have a very good idea." Fugaku said. _Just as I thought._ The younger raven haired boy said inwardly. "We decided that you should live together starting next week."

"WHAT?!" Both of them said simultaneously.

"Father, Uchiha-san, don't you think it's a bit sudden." Hinata panicked.

"No, I think it was just right. Since later on you will be married. You should be accustomed to each other." The older Hyuuga said calmly.

With that, everything was decided. Next week, Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha will be living together. Both of them tried to reason out everything with their fathers, but they are just so stubborn and both of them can't do anything actually. They can't afford to disagree with them. Of course, there'll be hell for both of them if they did. After the day end, Hinata and Sasuke both gave a sigh.


End file.
